


What Makes A Date A Date?

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a PPMB challenge: What makes a date a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes A Date A Date?

Quinn walked down the hallway to the bathroom, but turned as she was about to walk in. Daria's door was open and she was sitting on the bed reading. Quinn walked toward the room and hovered at the doorway until Daria noticed her. "Quinn? Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

Sighing loudly, Quinn entered the room. "Okay, so here's the thing. Joey's parents found out that he used their emergency credit card to buy a used car, though it's a really *nice* used car, and now they're not giving him any allowance until he pays the money back, and that means that he can't afford to take me out. But I like him, well, and Jamie and... Jeffrey? Anyway, it's not fair because now he can't take me on a date, but I'd still like to *do* things with him, so I was talking with the Fashion Club about it and *Stacy* seemed to thing that going to the library together could count as a date, but *Sandi* said it isn't a date until the guy spends money on you, and then *Tiffany* said that she thought a date was only if you ate together, so a picnic could count, but a movie wouldn't unless you had popcorn. So, like, what makes a date a date?"

Daria closed the book that had been open on her lap and stared at her sister. "You realize that this constitutes actually asking for my advice on dating."

Quinn's eyes widened. "You have to promise not to tell!"

"Fifteen."

"Five!"

"Ten."

"F-ine!" Quinn withdrew her wallet and handed over a $10 bill to Daria. "So, really, what is a date?"

"Well, if you ask Webster, a date is one of many things, primarily the fruit of a date palm, or an appointment made with someone. So, if Jamie-"

"Joey."

"Fine. So, if Joey asks you to meet up with him at the water fountain? That's still a date."

Quinn was still for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Really? Oh, that's great!"

Daria tried to hold back, but couldn't stop herself. "Why is that 'great'?"

"Because in order to maintain my position as Fashion Club vice-president, I have to have at least 6 dates a week. That's why I sometimes have to cram in two or three on one night. But if it's just an appointment, then even the ones I break count, *plus* the times Joe and Jamie and... Jed? ask me to meet them after class. I can start telling Sandi that I have like 20 dates a week! She'll be so jealous."

"And then she'll be even *nicer* to you, I'm sure."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Guh. You're right. But at least I can tell her that I met my minimum date requirement and then actually stay home to watch America's Next Top Model sometimes." 

"Well, as long as you're watching *educational* TV..." Daria pulled her book back into her lap.

Getting the hint, Quinn walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Thanks, Daria!"

Tucking the $10 into her pocket, Daria called Jane. "Want to meet me at Pizza King?"

"I thought you were broke."

"Never underestimate the ability of my sister to bribe me not to talk about something I don't care about anyway."


End file.
